


Through My Eyes

by awkwardjazzy



Series: Unrequited Love? [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pls stop me, idk why i did this, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being happy isn't all it's cracked up to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is le 'sequel' to Broken Heart Strings. I'm sorry in advance....

 Sanha looked down at the weeping boy. He tried his best to comfort Minhyuk but the tears never stopped Seeing Minhyuk so vulnerable made Sanha want to cry, his bubbly attitude long forgotten as the sounds of Minhyuk's labored breathing became unbearable. He noticed how tense Minhyuk was when it began and concluded that the reason for his tears was none other than the beautiful song Minhyuk had written himself. The lyrics showed a soft side to 'Rocky' in the fans' eyes, but to Sanha the song reflected Minhyuk entirely. Sanha knew things about Minhyuk that the fans could never begin to fathom knowing about their precious 'Rocky' and that made him smile. The fact that he knew more about Minhyuk than the fans did about 'Rocky'. Knowing all of Minhyuk's secrets made him feel special. He felt loved for even just a minute, and that minute meant the world to Sanha.

 Minhyuk told him all of his secrets. He liked that Minhyuk trusted him enough to tell him his biggest secrets. He in turn told Minhyuk his as well. Minhyuk was an open book and Sanha could easily read him. With that being said, it seemed Sanha was an even wider book opened for Minhyuk to easily read. He loves that they're close and that they can easily trust each other.

 So it's no secret that Sanha knows the basic reasons that Minhyuk's crying. He knows because it's the same reason Minhyuk cries in his arms some nights. He knows Minhyuk cries himself to sleep every night. Sanha can hear his shaky breathing despite how quiet the other is. Sanha knows that when Minhyuk spaces out he's he's torturing himself, desperately clinging onto any hope he could get. He knows Minhyuk's five minute showers turn into thirty five minute showers so Minhyuk's tears could clash with the water pouring down his face from the shower head. He knows Minhyuk slips out of bed in the early hours between one and two am to go to the practice room. He also knows that Minhyuk tries to dance his problems away, like maybe if he'd danced more his problems would dissolve and he'd be happy again. He knows Minhyuk is in love and he _knows_  who with. Minhyuk is in love with coffee colored hair and chestnut eyes that could smile. Minhyuk was in love with small dimples and an attractive smile. He was in love with a smooth voice and a bubbly personality to match. Minhyuk was in love with Moonbin. _Moonbin._ Dancer, vocalist, rapper, could-be-a-model Moonbin. Sanha didn't stand a chance.

 With his red hair, freckles, and braces there was no way he could stand a chance against Moonbin. Moonbin was flawless. Sanha, however, was not. He was awkwardly tall with disastrously long limbs. He never understood the word 'attractive', but he was all too familiar with the word 'cute'. Moonbin was boyfriend-material, Sanha was two-year-old-in-need-of-babysitting-material. Moonbin had everything: the looks, the talent, Minhyuk's love and what did Sanha have? He had a guitar that he was taught, incorrectly, how to play and what he thought to be basic singing skills. He had only developed above average (only slightly) dancing skills that were next to none when compared to Moonbin's flawless moves. Moonbin was indestructible and Sanha never stood a chance against him.

 Sanha's grip on Minhyuk tightened as he was drowned in the sorrows he usually forced down his throat. Looking at Minhyuk made Sanha vulnerable. He knew deep down he felt the same way. He, despite only living for seventeen years, felt all the pain he'd been trying so hard to keep concealed. The trembling hand that tightly gripped his shirt sent him over the edge and he was a mess.

 The tears slid sluggishly down the side of his face as he thought of Moonbin and Minhyuk. Minhyuk... What would Minhyuk think? How would he react to the fact that Sanha loved him? Would he reject him and run into the always open arms of Moonbin? He didn't know and that scared him. He didn't know how Minhyuk would react. He felt the years of struggling with his feelings bubble out in waves as the male he clutched onto became hysterical. Said boy's grip got tighter, almost as if it was suffocating, as he buried his face in Sanha's neck and Sanha immediately lost it. He broke down and cried for the first time in front of Minhyuk and Sanha was terrified.

 He was crying in the arms of the first and last person he could ever think of loving. The fact that the chances of Minhyuk loving him back were slim to none hurt the breaking boy even more. He desperately clung on to every precious moment he has left in Minhyuk's arms because when he came back to his senses, Minhyuk would surely shove the younger away in disgust. Sanha was panicking, he couldn't begin to comprehend the other's feelings. No matter how hard he tried, Minhyuk couldn't get his feelings across to Sanha because maybe, just maybe Sanha didn't know everything....

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so that's the 'sequel' I planned on making another one but I just don't think this is going anywhere so....I might just stop it here with the second 'book' or whatever you want to call it...thank ya for reading this (if anyone actually does)! Mkay, Jasmyn out. Peace!  
> ~Stay Beautiful 
> 
> *Cross Posted on Wattpad.


End file.
